This invention relates to a process for separating a halogenated toluene isomer and more particularly to the improvement of a process for separating a halogenated toluene isomer from a feed containing a mixture of halogenated toluene isomers by adsorptive separation techniques using an adsorbent and a desorbent.
It is known from Japanese Patent Publication No. 5155/1962 that a halogenated toluene isomer is adsorptively separated with X type zeolite. In this prior art publication there is used chlorobenzene as a desorbent. However, a satisfactory effect of adsorptive separation is not obtainable from known combinations of adsorbents and desorbents.